


July Fourth

by Dont_pester_lester



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: 4th of July, M/M, Wrenchers Fluff, wrenchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_pester_lester/pseuds/Dont_pester_lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a drawing by lemonison on tumblr. <br/>http://lemonison.tumblr.com/post/90689449557/at-this-point-numbers-should-know-better-than-to</p>
            </blockquote>





	July Fourth

Neither Wrench or Numbers was particularly invested in holidays. Time sort of just came and went and that was that. As long as they were together, they got jobs, and they got time to themselves between their jobs they were happy.

Today they were off, and they weren’t sure how, but they ended up at a park, picnicking on one of Wrench’s blankets. Apparently they were going to watch a fireworks show. Numbers had forgotten that it was the Fourth of July but Wrench must have seen something. Numbers knew that Wrench secretly cared more about these things, neither of them needed to talk about it, especially since Numbers seemed fine obliging once in a while.

After eating some sandwiches they had picked up, Numbers laid down on the blanket and stretched out comfortably. Enjoying the sun and not needing to worry about finding a mark, Numbers let himself drift off to sleep.

Wrench had been reading when he noticed that Numbers had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and set his book down. Feeling a little devious, he picked a couple flowers and meticulously and very very carefully started to decorate his beard with them. He worked slowly, pausing when Numbers would unconsciously raise a hand to his face.

Once he was satisfied with himself, Wrench laid next to his partner and resumed reading.

The sun was going down when Numbers finally woke up. He smiled groggily at Wrench. Numbers was a little thankful that Wrench liked to do things like this because, while Numbers would never think of or suggest these sorts of things, he really enjoyed spending a lazy day with Wrench pretending to be “normal,” not that he would ever admit that.

Wrench smiled fondly at Numbers, glad that he was willing to spend the day like this, but also admiring his own handiwork with the flowers. Wrench decided that floral was a nice look on Numbers.

As the sun went down more and more families, couples, and groups of friends began to show up, setting up blankets for the fireworks show. A lot of the people passing by the pair seemed to shoot them funny looks, but Numbers thought nothing of it, he was fully aware that the two of them didn’t fit in terribly well. However, Numbers well a little irked by how amused Wrench seemed to be by other people’s reactions. He didn’t let it ruin their nice day, though. The two of them even enjoyed the fireworks. Big holiday celebrations like this still weren’t their forte, but they could appreciate the spectacle.

The day was so good, in fact, that when they got home that night and Numbers looked in the mirror to find flowers adorning his beard that he had somehow managed to be oblivious of for the majority of the evening, he decided not to get mad at Wrench. Not tonight, at least. Tomorrow, however, that was a completely different story.


End file.
